


The Floor Is Lava

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Sam walks into the apartment, and stares at the occupants. One of which is his boyfriend, the other is said boyfriend's brother who seems to spend more time at their apartment than his own.





	

Sam walks into the apartment, and stares at the occupants. One of which is his boyfriend, the other is said boyfriend's brother who seems to spend more time at their apartment than his own.

 

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

 

Gabriel looks up from where he's standing on top of the tv stand. "The floor is lava."

 

Balthazar, clinging to the top of the couch, holds up a hand. "Wait, shouldn't Sam be melting into nothing right now?" He points to Sam's feet. "He's touching the floor."

 

Gabriel shakes his head. "Sam is immune."

 

Balthazar looks at Sam appraisingly before nodding. "Alright, fine."

 

Sam smiles, and toes his shoes off. "Is there some end goal to this game?"

 

Balthazar shrugs. "Not really, does there need to be?"

 

Gabriel perks up. "Sam, come here!" Sam walks over and Gabriel holds his arms out. "Please?"

 

Balthazar glares at them. "Hey hey, no! That's cheating!"

 

Sam walks towards the kitchen, now carrying Gabriel piggy back style. "I'm making sandwiches, want one?" Sam asks Balthazar.

 

Spotting a discarded shirt on the floor a few feet away, Balthazar makes a jump for it. He screeches dramatically when he misses and hits the floor. "Gabriel, help me!"

 

Gabriel flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find any errors.


End file.
